


Kiss Again

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [118]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, implied dragon-slaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/29/18: “oppose, dragon, transition”I love dragons but there wasn't space enough for negotiations so, yeah, this dragon's been dispatched, of necessity. But I don't dwell on it.





	Kiss Again

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/29/18: “oppose, dragon, transition”
> 
> I love dragons but there wasn't space enough for negotiations so, yeah, this dragon's been dispatched, of necessity. But I don't dwell on it.

“I’m opposed to killing dragons. They’re magnificent creatures.”

“Even dragons who decide to horde  _ werewolves _ ?”

“Hey, I did the deed! You’re safe,” Stiles said, transitioning from white knight back to smart-ass boyfriend. “You sure you’re OK?”

“Just a little toasted and  _ very _ thirsty.”

“I have water in the Jeep.”

As the reality that he’d been rescued suddenly kicked in, Derek pulled Stiles close for an intense if dry kiss.

“Let’s get you that water.”

Laying his charmed sword in the Jeep’s back seat Stiles retrieved a bottle of water, which Derek drained.

“How about a do-over on that kiss now?”


End file.
